kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Yzma
"It's brilliant, brilliant, brrrrilliant!" Royal Adviser Yzma is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, being a member of the Hellfire Organization in "The Fantasmic Dreamtime". Story Backstory Yzma was the daughter of the Royal Mortician of the Inca Empire. Her father, Kraznys, saw to it that the royals and their close allies were embalmed looking as beautiful and grandiose as possible. As a young girl, Kraznys took his daughter with him to court, teaching her his profession so that she might one day succeed him. Kraznys had developed a secret sign language which he used to communicate his secrets to his daughter, paranoid that someone else might overhear and usurp his position. Yzma was a dutiful student, and in her teenage years, her father revealed the darker arts of his craft to her. Kraznys and his family had been secretly using magic for generations, crafting and perfecting potions that would extend life, diminish the aging process and improve strength. When her father passed away (at the unusually old age of 97), Yzma prepared herself to take over his position, but the Emperor denied her because she was a woman. Furious, Yzma retreated to her father’s secret lab, and began sifting through her father’s potions, trying to perfect the formulas so that she might take her revenge upon the arrogant royals who had denied her her birthright. A few months into her self-imposed exile, she was visited by a mysterious cloaked being, secretly the time-traveling Horned King, who gifted her a book containing dark magics long since forgotten. Yzma put the magics to good use, turning her potions into powerful substances that could transform living things. However, the secret to eternal life still eluded her, despite her best efforts – she continued using her father’s life extending serum, slowing down her own aging substantially. Yzma was soon approached by the Sorcerer’s Society, a small community club for dark sorcerers known throughout the criminal underground of the universe, who offered her a position in their ranks. Yzma joined them for a time, and was influenced by a sorcerer named Jafar to try and gain power by getting into politics, rather than wasting her time with potions. Staying in hiding, Yzma used one of her potions to transform herself into a cat and spy on the royal court and its advisors. One day, this strategy backfired as she was attacked by two beggar children who attempted to throw her off a bridge as part of a game they were playing – she was rescued by a large young man named Kronk, who chased off the other children. In a rare moment of gratitude, Yzma took note of the boy’s name and decided to keep it in mind for future use. Eventually, Yzma emerged from hiding to take her revenge. She used a potion, slipped into the royal food, to turn the Emperor and his wife into fleas. After which, she put them in a box, then put that box inside of another box and mailed that box to herself. When it arrived, she smashed it with a hammer. She would forever lament the cost of the postage involved. The Emperor’s young son, Kuzko, inherited the throne, and Yzma managed to con her way into the position of royal advisor by quietly disposing of the competition. The Emperor’s witless advisors were too slow to figure out what was going on, and Yzma quickly had them replaced with agents loyal to herself. With the Emperor barely into his teenage years, Yzma was able to effectively control the kingdom, using Kuzko’s vast wealth to keep him occupied while she ran the kingdom. She sought out the boy who had rescued her years earlier, Kronk, and gave him a position of relative wealth as her assistant and bodyguard. (Based on Manwhoooo's backstory of Yzma for DVND) In Between BoANE and The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Her first meeting with a representative of the Hellfire Organization, joining their ranks, and engineering events that led to her world being among those targeted by the Horned King's world heart devouring legions; keeping contact with Pete through the use of dream communication spells) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Reprises her role from Emperor's New Groove, now aided by Pete, Peg, Zeke, and Trudy van Tubb; after her world's keyhole is awakened and returned to the realm of the living, she is among the villains called forth by Queen Grimhilde to attack Disney Castle before being humiliatingly beaten by Ben Ali Gator and John Rolfe) Return of the Keyblade (Serves as the second in command of Mozenrath's incarnation of the Sorcerer's Society; reprises her role from Kronk's New Groove though with her true goal being to place enough cursed seals in specific locations through Kronk's delivery service to open a portal to awaken the demon god Supai to help her control Kuzcotopia, as well as helping Baron Mordo & Kaecilius with their plot to free Dormammu during the events of Doctor Strange 2016) Appearance Personality Abilities Weapon Yzma carries two sets of weapons for her to use in combat. One strap contains a full set of potions that, when thrown, explode on contact, either vaporizing the enemy or turning him into an animal. The other strap contains a set of eight throwing Knives. Yzma will either throw these weapons at her opponent, or speed by them, slashing them with the knives still between her fingers. Gallery Yzma KH.png Yzma transformed into Supai's vessel.JPG|Yzma transformed into Supai's Vessel Yzma_129.PNG|Yzma as a kitten, all that is left of her following Supai's demise Yzma spider.JPG|Yzma with the Spider potion Yzma Buitre.JPG|Yzma with the Vulture potion Yzma Kangaroo.JPG|Yzma with the Kangaroo potion Yzma sabertooth tiger.png|Yzma with the Smilodon potion Yzma elephant.png|Yzma with the Elephant potion Yzma tyrannosaurus rex.png|Yzma with the Tyrannosaurus potion Yzma dragón.png|Yzma with the Oriental Dragon potion Yzma 2.png|Yzma as a Cat Mutate, the end result of a botched attempt to revert the cat transformation Yzma final.jpg|Yzma trapped in her final form as a harmless pink rabbit Young_Yzma.png|Yzma in her youthful days under tutelage from her father and Master Yen Sid Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The Sorcerers Society Category:Witches Category:Scientists Category:Magic Users Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Alchemists Category:Cats Category:Mordo's Zealots